kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Difficulty
Difficulties are intended to play either as casual players for beginners or as hardcore players for greater challenge. The difficulty is set the enemies's stats of the game, sometimes it will be change the enemy officer and boss's attack patterns during the game. The difficulties run on a general scale of: *'Alice:' The regular enemies will not attack in this difficulty with their stats penalty of -200%, while general troops are only a simple 1 attack (excluding playable AI CPU characters, enemy officers and bosses are often limited to simple 2 chain basic combos). Very low EXP bonuses and loot rate, due to being the lowest difficulty. This difficulty is suited for newly players who want to play or memorizing the stage maps. (no flinging players while attacking) *'Easy:' The regular enemies' stats penalty is -100% and they will sometimes attacking in this difficulty with only a simple 1 attack. Enemy general troops are often limited to simple 2 chain basic combos while generic officers always have 3 chain basic combos (excluding playable AI CPU characters and bosses). Low EXP bonuses and loot rate. This difficulty is suited for beginner players. *'Normal:' The enemies are either too lax or too aggressive in this difficulty. General troops are often limited to simple 3-to-4 chain basic combos, while generic officers always have 4 chain basic combos, while the bosses and playable AI CPU characters are sometimes use their Skill Attacks in this difficulty. Normal EXP bonuses and loot rate. This difficulty is suited for players comfortable with Dynasty Warriors gameplay. *'Hard:' The enemies' stats are higher up to 300% and their attacks are more aggressive with a simple 2-to-3 chain basic combos, while general riot troops are often limited to simple 3-to-4 chain basic combos, while generic officers always have 4 chain basic combos generic officers always have 4 chain basic combos in this difficulty. In addition, all playable CPU characters can perform 5-to-6 chain basic combos. Bosses and playable AI CPU characters are frequently use their Skill Attacks and sometimes use Super Attacks in this difficulty (playable AI CPU characters use the Musou Attacks instead of Super Attacks, making them deadlier than regular officers' Super Attacks. Higher EXP bonuses and loot rate with +100% Gold Find. This difficulty is suited for players who looking for challenge. *'Chaos:' WARNING The enemies' stats are sky rocketing up to 600% and their attacks are ferociously with 4 chain basic combos with C3 moves, general riot troops and generic officers are always have 4 chain basic combos while often using more varieties of moves and acting more aggressive as well as all playable CPU characters always perform 6 chain basic combos with charge related combos. Bosses and playable AI CPU characters are frequently use their Skill Attacks and Super Attacks in this difficulty (Musou Attacks for playable AI CPU characters). Low level characters with poorly geared get hit by any attacks, they'll meet a swift one hit kill if not careful. In addition, in Chaos setting causes all playable CPU characters to use their Unique weapons in battle by default. Double EXP bonuses and loot rate with +200% Gold Find. Only expert players to play this difficulty. Guest Enemies : Read more about Guest Enemies: See: Guest Enemies. Both Hard and Chaos difficulties have additional "Guest Enemies" (like Guest Enemy Officers and Mid Bosses) from other protagonist arcs to increase the variation for every stage. Category:Gameplay